He's Back?
by Grizwald
Summary: What happens when Chase decides to not let anyone in on the secret. He's comming back. Please R/R let me know what you think.
1. The Date

The Date

"So what do you want to eat?" James asked while he was just staring at Zoey. She was so beautiful tonight, not that she had done anything special she was just in that special light that would make any girl beautiful.

"I don't care anything that you want." Zoey replied as she was happy just being with James. The two of them have been dating for the past five months and they had become one of the fixture couples around campus. Everyone was starting to forget about how weird it was to see them together knowing her past.

They walked into Sushi Rocks and sat down to enjoy a nice meal of sushi before heading out to the movie. They sat and talked about what was going on with each other in class and back home. 

When they were done with their meal they headed off to see a movie. This time it was Zoey who got to choose. She was in a lighthearted mood so she decided to go see College Road Trip. She thought it would be funny. 

James didn't care as long as he got to be with Zoey he was fine so he bought the tickets and they headed in. Being as they had just eaten they didn't want any snacks so they headed in and snuggled up together and prepared for the movie.

After the movie they walked around the campus and just talked about what was going on in their lives.

"Quinn and Logan make such a cute couple" said Zoey "don't you think she said looking at James"

"Yeah they really do" He replied. "From what I have heard no one really saw this coming."

"No they are really total opposites Logan thinks that he is Mr. Big stuff and Quinn has only had one boyfriend in her life." Zoey said. "Funny thing is it took him breaking up with her for them to get together."

"So what do you want to do now we still have a while till curfew?" James asked Zo. She just shrugged her shoulders and sat down by a fountain and they continued on with their conversation.


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival 

The cab bounced as it came through the exit of the airport parking lot. He had only been back in town for about 20 minutes and no one at PCA had any idea that he was even in the same country as them. He had decided to surprise his friends, he thought that the look on the face of all of them would make the semester that he had missed well worth it.

"So just visiting or are you from around here?" the driver asked. 

"Well I went to school here and then followed the love of my life to England." Chase replied. 

"Oh, I see so why did you come back did it not work out?" questioned the driver

"No, that's where the story gets weird. She overheard me say I loved her by mistake."

"Well then what happened did you get the girl or what?" 

"I went to England to be with her and she came back here to be with me. So I have spent the last 5 months waiting to be right where I'm about to be." Chase said as he grinned from ear to ear. He was wondering how Zoey would react when she saw that he was back. Would she jump into his arms and hug and kiss him or would she be so surprised that she would be stuck in her spot and he could wrap her into a hug like she had never felt and lean in and kiss her. Either way he knew that this was going to be the best day of his life so far. 

"Were almost there?" the driver informed Chase.

He became nervous and his heart beat quickened at the thought of finally being with the love of his life. His thoughts raced had he made the right decision not telling anyone that he was coming back the only people who knew he was coming back were his parents and they were upset when he told them that he wanted to go to PCA for the last few weeks of their semester. His parents told him he could just wait until the next semester started but he wasn't having any of that.

He smiled as the car pulled through entrance to the campus and he read the sign Pacific Coast Academy for Boys and Girls however there was only one girl that he wanted to see. He couldn't help but chuckle when he had a flashback of the incident at the infamous flag pole. He just had a feeling that this is where he was supposed to be.

"Where here." the driver said.

Chase took his bags, paid the driver and stood there looking at the place that he had missed for the past semester of his life. Sure his life in England hadn't been all that bad he had made some friends and even learned a lot about the culture but he was glad to be……..HOME.


	3. He's Back

He's Back

Lola and Quinn were walking around campus trying to find something to do on a Friday night. When they walked by the entrance of the campus they saw what they couldn't possibly be seeing. They saw a bushy headed boy getting out of a cab and head their way bags in hand.

"Chase!" they screamed as they ran up to him. "We didn't know you were coming back no one told us" Lola said excitedly.

"Well that's because no one knows that I am back well no one except you guys now."

They helped Chase get his stuff to his room and then went to room 101 and waited for the one person that Chase really wanted to see and the main reason that he left England the moment that he finished his last final. He didn't even wait to find out what his grades ended up being.

He carried a stack of envelopes with him that he let no one not even Lola or Quinn see. "What are those?" they asked but he just brushed it off as if they hadn't said anything

"Come on tell us what they are" Quinn pushed. 

"You'll find out if Zoey wants you to find out" Chase said. "So how do I look, do I look good enough for the reunion with her?"

"I don't think she will care what you look like she will just be happy that you are here." Lola responded.

"Well I want to surprise her and make a good impresion."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Quinn said. Lola shot her a look as if to say watch what you say.

Chase looked at them with a smirk "What's that supposed to mean" 

"Oh nothing!" they said quickly.

"Well hey so Michael and Logan don't know you're here?" Lola asked "Why not"

"I just wanted it to be a surprise" He said

"Well that's what it is." Quinn replied. 

"Hey do you guys mind if I take a nap while we wait?" Chase was so tiered from the trip he hadn't even slept the whole 10 hour flight. He was way too excited. 

"No make yourself comfortable." Lola responded.

"Thanks just wake me up before she gets here I don't want to miss the look on her face when she sees me for the first time." Chase beamed.

"Sure thing she should be out for about another 2 hours or so." Quinn told him.

He wondered why she would be out that late but he was too happy to worry about that and slipped off to a peaceful dream of what the rest of his life was going to be like with Zoey.

"Man he looks so happy and peaceful." Lola said looking at Quinn. "I sure hope Zoey is ready for what is about to happen. 

"What do you mean?" Quinn looked puzzled with what Lola was saying.

"I don't think Zoey has told Chase about you know who. If she had I don't think he would be here or so happy." Lola informed her. 

"Oh…….wow" was all Quinn could whisper.

"Yeah….yeah" Lola whispered back.


	4. Why Did She Say That?

Why did she say that?

"That movie was great!" Zoey exclaimed as she linked arms with James on the way back to the dorm. Suddenly Zoey heard her name and banging and looked in the direction in which it came from only to see Lola and Quinn hanging out the window telling her to get there as soon as she could. She looked at James and grinned leaning in to give him a quick kiss and taking off.

"See you later Zo" James said as she disappeared through the door of the dorm. 

She came through the door not seeing who was on her bed and proceeded to ask "Why did you have to interrupt me while on a date with the best guy in the world?" That was all Chase needed to hear as he slipped out the still open door. He proceeded to walk out the front of the girls dorm and straight to the beach he had to be alone with his thoughts and what he had just heard. Even when he walked past a stunned Michael and Logan he acted as if he didn't even notice them, well he really hadn't.

Well we just wanted to let you know that there is a surprise on your bed. They looked up and realized that Chase wasn't there anymore. Lola and Quinn shot each other puzzled looks. They hadn't seen or heard him leave. In the place that Chase once occupied was a stack of letters from England that he had brought to surprise her with. She took the stack and started reading the first one dated the day after their date over the web cam. He hadn't sent them to her because he didn't want to scare her about how he felt. 

He knew the path from the campus to the beach like the back of his hand he had made it so many times that he didn't even notice that he had passed the best friends he had left at PCA. He finally made it to the beach and lay down on the rocks. Why did he have to let it be a surprise that he was coming back? Maybe he wouldn't have just had his heart crushed. He could have sworn he heard it break when she said those words. How could she say that after all that they had been through, all that he had done for her could she really forget about him after just a few months. He fell asleep on the rocks with Zoey's scent still on his clothes. He didn't even know if he wanted to wake up ever again. 

While Zoey read the first letter Lola and Quinn decided not to tell her that they hadn't come in the mail but that Chase had brought them with him when he came back to surprise her. When she was finished the letter she fell asleep with a big smile on her face smelling his scent on the letters not realizing that just 30 minutes before he had been lying where she now slept.


	5. Sightings

Sightings

Zoey sighs loudly as she feels herself sink into her bed. This had to have been one of the weirdest couple of days in her life. Everywhere she went she kept seeing Chase but that couldn't be true he wouldn't be back until next semester she thought. However with all of this happening she thought she should finally tell James about what had happened between the two of them.

"Hey girl" James said as he walked into her room. "Why do you look so bummed?"

"James" she sighed "We need to talk about something."

"Do I really want to hear about this" He asked.

"I don't know but I have to tell you something" Zoey replied. 

He nodded and she started "Well before I met you my parents moved to London for a promotion that my dad got and I went with them because my best friend didn't seem to care about what I did." He nodded again "Well I had been there a few days when I heard something I know I wasn't supposed to hear. He said….Well he said he loved me. So I hopped on the next flight I could get and came back to see if there was anything there."

"And?" He asked.

"Well when I got back he had gone to London to make up with me. We tried dating and it didn't work to well over the web cam. So we decided to try it when he got back if we weren't dating anyone and well he comes back next semester because he promised his parents that he would stay one semester no matter what happened between us."

"Oh, why are you telling me this?"

"Well I've just been freaking out because I keep seeing him everywhere I go."

"Thanks for telling me the truth I know how hard it must have been. I'll let you get some rest I know you have been stressed the past week." James says getting up to leave.

"Thanks" is all she can say as she lays back down on her bed. She starts thinking of what has happened and wonders why he hadn't called her since their date but then it hit her why hadn't she called him either. She shuddered as she tried to think of why she would push his memory so far to the back of her mind. "Why?" was all she could say as she started thinking about all the places she had seen him in the past few days.

_Flashback_

_Sitting in the lounge she sees a familiar form walk by the window. She thinks to herself couldn't be. Getting up she slowly makes her way outside and he is no where to be seen. _

_"I knew I was just seeing things" She mumbles as she turns around heading back into the dorm. Unbeknownst to her he was just around the side of the building his heart racing. _

"_I love you" He whispered to himself as he left and headed back to his room._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_As she is heading to class she sees him by their fountain this is where they would meet when something big was going on in each others life. Like when Chases' grandmother died this is where she found him and it had been theirs ever since. _

_She does a double take and on second look he is gone. When she is gone he comes back into view from the other side of a bench. _

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_As she is sitting in her French class she sees him walk by the window and finally she thinks she is losing her mind. Getting up without asking she sprints outside to see if she can see anyone that she could have mistaken for him. All James could do was give her a look as she bolted out the door. _

"_What?" he asked looking over at Quinn and Lola with huge grins on their faces._

"_Oh nothing!" They said in unison._

_While she continues to look for who she could be seeing he is sitting just out of her sight watching in wonder as the beauty is evidently upset over all of the sightings._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_They were playing a pick up game of basketball when out of the corner of her eye she saw him, only this time he waved to her. Suddenly she was hit in the head the jolt knocked her a little loopy so they rushed her to the nurse who told them she would have to stay overnight. They left promising her they would be back first thing in the morning._

_End Flashback _

_---------------------_

Later that night when he knew she would be alone Chase crept into her room and just watched her sleep he could tell that she was dreaming. He leaned in until he could feel her breath on his face

------------------------

"Do you mind if I kiss you Zo?" Chase asked in her dream

"I would love you to." She replied

They leaned in and shared one of the most passionate experiences she had ever experienced in her young life.

Back in reality her mouth and body tingled at the real kiss Chase had just given her she slightly stirred but didn't wake he slowly made his way out the door briefly looking back and saying "I will always love you Zo."

When she awoke in the morning she was wondering why did she dream about Chase?

That is what has brought her to this point. 

Chase had enough of people looking at him and pointing while whispering. He grabbed his guitar and headed for the beach. It was late but since he really didn't start school there until next semester they didn't hold him to the curfew rule to strictly.

He just had to be alone with his thoughts. He finally made it to the beach and settled down on a rock and began to play. Pouring his heart out to the waves they seemed to be the only things that cared about how he was feeling at this his lowest point. He found it strange that just a week and a half ago he was at his highest and now he was at his lowest. Only one person at PCA could do that to him. He just never thought she would.

**I had this chapter completed but didn't like it so I rewrote it I still don't like some parts of it. Thanks for all the views guys. R/R let me know what you think.**


	6. I'm Gonna Smile

I'm gonna Smile

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews they keep me coming back. Well this chapter contains the first of three songs that I will use in this story. It is I'm gonna smile by Lonestar. Hope you like it. I don't own anything other than the story.**

I'm gonna Smile

Zoey opened the last letter of the stack smiling to herself. Chase had put so much of his heart and love into them and she was amazed at how good of a writer he was. The last one was a letter that he had written just a few weeks ago.

_Zoey _

_When I heard you say you loved me my life was perfect. I can't wait until I get back so we can be together. I wonder how we will react when we see each other. Will we kiss or will we just hug each other and never let go._

After reading this her heart dropped she finally realized that Chase was going to be back and soon she didn't really want to think about this now but she had no choice. She went back to reading the letter.

_I can't wait to take you in my arms and profess my love for you in person not over some sort of web cam. I miss your touch. You never knew how it sent chills down my spine each time we hugged. I can't wait to be back in your arms. I will always love you._

_Love_

_Chase_

_P.S. I will be back in about three weeks_

Zoey looked at the date the letter was written and realized it was written four weeks ago. Suddenly she felt tears slowly start coming down her face. She had to get out of this dorm and be alone. She headed to the only place she knew she could be the beach.

He saw her walk onto the beach and he sighed he knew she was happy. He had seen her smiles and the way she laughed when she was with James. He liked that if he didn't make her happy at least someone did.

He looked over at his guitar laying on the rocks next to him and a thought came to his mind he knew exactly how to tell her he was happy for her. He finally started to play loud enough that she heard and the song he chose was Smile by Lone Star.

_I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile  
But your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh, it lasted for a while  
I could hold on a little tighter I know  
But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so  
_

Was she hearing what she thought? That voice was so familiar the tears started falling a little harder._  
_

_I'm gonna smile, cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile_She turned around and she was looking straight into his eyes. Even though he was still far away she could feel him looking into her soul and she shivered at the thought.

_Kiss me once for the good times, baby  
Kiss me twice for goodbye  
You can't help how you don't feel  
And it doesn't matter why  
Give me a chance to bow out gracefully  
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me_She finally started to walk and found herself next to him. Sitting down the tears started to pour out.

_I'm gonna smile, cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile_

I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage  
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile

"Since when?" was all she could muster.

"About a week." He responded and by his tone she knew that he knew. They just sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he got up and said "I hope he makes you happy." Walking off he never even looked back to see her reaction.

"Chase……..James……….Chase" She mumbled to herself. What was she going to do she needed to talk to everyone and it couldn't wait. Rising she ran back to the dorm while calling all of her friends except James and Chase. They couldn't be part of this it was already to hard. So many thoughts were running through her head.

**Thanks for reading tell me what you think. I already know how I want the story to go the next chapter is giving me some headaches though.**


	7. Choices

Choices

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. It has been the hardest chapter to write hopefully it is okay. Sometimes I felt like I was just rambling on and on.**

Choices

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!! Zoey screamed walking through the door to 101 startling the gathering of friends. She never knew that love could be this hard.

"What is this all about?" Logan snapped. "I'm missing some quality mirror time."

"Well Chase is back and well I don't know what to do. I mean James is great but Chase could be that something special. What should I do?" Zoey sobbed.

Michael was the first to speak up "Chase loves you he always has so he will understand if you tell him about you and James."

"Well he kind of already knows, he saw us together." Zoey replied.

"James and you have been together for months." Logan stated "I mean he took the leap of faith and actually did something about his feelings. Something Chase never did. Well at least not to your face or on purpose."

"I know but Chase and I have had a special friendship that would have killed both of us if we destroyed that. I know that doesn't change anything but I can see why it was so hard for him." Zoey retorted.

"Come on guys Chase has been head over heels for Zoey since he first met her three and a half years ago that has to stand for something." Quinn snapped.

"Yeah I mean we all know Chase would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for the girl." Lola yelled.

Zoey had tuned out all of her friends she knew that this wasn't what she thought would happen. She had hopped they would all pick one of them and the decision would be made. But, they all make great points. She knew that she would have to make this decision on her own.

Quietly getting up while the group argued amongst themselves Zoey snuck out of the room without being seen. She had to be alone with her thoughts and she couldn't do that in the room filled with them. They couldn't really understand what she was going through the only ones that could she couldn't talk to about this. Not until she had her head wrapped around it.

"Hey where's Zoey?" Lola asked finally noticing she wasn't in the room with them.

"Maybe she needs to do this on her own." Michael replied. "Let's go to Sushi Rocks and leave her alone with her thoughts wherever she might be. The gang agreed leaving the room heading out for food.

When they finally made it to Sushi Rocks they noticed James sitting alone in a both in the corner looking concerned.

"Have you guys seen Zoey she was supposed to meet me here thirty minutes ago?" James asked worriedly.

"I don't think she will be able to make it but you can hang with us if you want. She has a lot going through her head and needs some time to herself to get it straight I know she will find you and explain it all when she understands it herself." Lola explained trying not to get to happy that she had blown off James to figure about what to do about him and Chase.

The group settled down for their dinner but there was an uncomfortable silence between all of them. They knew that it would all be over in a day or two. Well at least they hoped it would be.

"Well hey I need to go I have a project to finish." Michael said as he stood and made his way back to the dorms. When he finally made it to his dorm he found a note with his name on it. Picking it up and opening it he began to read.

_Mike_

_Thanks for always being there for me. Things are a little weird right now so I need to get away. I don't know if I will be back next semester but I will stop in and see you if I can. Tell Zoey I will always be there for her and I understand. I never meant to make her cry or make this so hard on her maybe my leaving will make this all go away. My Mom and Dad will be happy to see me though. _

_Thanks _

_Chase._

"Man he has it bad for her. This must be tearing him apart inside." He mumbled to himself as the rest of the group minus James came through the door.

Noticing the look on his face Quinn asked "What's wrong?"

He handed them the letter and their expressions feel. "We can't tell Zoey it would make her decision even harder if she knew this is what it is doing to Chase." Michael said forcefully. They all agreed and headed their own ways.

She just walked around campus trying to make sense of what was going on in her life and she found herself standing face to face with the flagpole at the entrance. She couldn't help but smile a little at the memory this brought back. Everywhere she went around campus there were memories for her. As she kept having flashbacks of all the different things that had happened throughout the years she had spent at PCA none of them held the image of a blonde headed boy. They were all of a bushy headed boy that had gone halfway around the world for her. She thought that no matter how much love there was between her and James would he follow her to the other end of the world just to make amends with her? Would he look into her eyes and see her thoughts, fears and dreams not to mention her soul? She thought back to earlier that day and the look in Chases eyes and shivered it finally hit her he had meant everything to her. Why would she leave her decision over going to England up to what he thought? She sighed and knew what she had to do. Hopefully she hadn't waited to long and missed her chance but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

With her decision finally made a smile crept across her lips for the first time that day. The next day was going to be eventful but as for tonight she needed some sleep making it back to her room. She opened the door finding it empty but she shrugged it off falling into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time in a week.

**Let me know what you think it makes me want to update faster. Thanks agian for all of the great reviews. I love hearing what you guys think.**


	8. Who's it gonna be

Who's it Gonna Be

**Here's the next chapter guys thanks for all the great reviews they mean alot. Keep sending them my way please. **

Who's it Gonna Be

The next day when Zoey woke she noticed Lola and Quinn still sleeping soundly. She hadn't even heard them come in last night she was so out of it but she didn't care she had slept great and knew what she had to do. She quietly grabbed some clothes and all the necessities she needed and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Returning to the room ready to inform all of her decision she noticed Lola and Quinn were up.

"Where did you disappear to last night Zo?" Lola asked.

"Well I wanted all of you to help me make my decision but when all the arguing started I just couldn't take it. So I snuck out and made my decision alone."

"Sooooo…. You made your decision?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but first I have to tell James and Chase before anyone else knows. Do you remember what happened the last time Chase found out from someone else some big news?" Zoey informed them.

They nodded in agreement as she headed out the door to find James. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but for the happiness she knew that awaited her a little pain had to come.

When she was out the door Lola let out a groan "What are we going to do Chase isn't here?"

"We gotta get the guys." Quinn replied and after getting ready faster than they had in their short lives they were out the door heading for the guys dorm.

"James we need to talk." Zoey said approaching the blonde.

"Oh those are the four words any guy hates to hear." was all he could muster.

"Look I told you about my history with Chase and you seemed okay with it at the time. Well I need you to be the same understanding person and understand why I need to do this." Zoey said in a barely audible whisper.

"I am it's just hard I mean we've been together for almost a whole semester and he shows up and it's like that doesn't mean anything."

Zoey noticed the hurt in his eyes "I just have to do this, you will always have a special spot in my heart but Chase is the person that has been there for me through it all."

"I know if I had someone that I shared a relationship with like the two of you I would at least want to give it a shot and I will help you in anyway I can. Just make sure he makes you happy." James replied heading towards the beach. Zoey knew it would hurt him and it wouldn't be easy to do but now that it's out of the way she could get on with the fun part.

"Michael…..Logan" Lola blurted out as they burst through the door to the guys room.

"Whoa slow down. Deep breaths then speak." Michael said looking strangely at his friends who were not their usual happy selves. "What's up?"

"Zoey just left our room to go find James then she is going to go looking for Chase. What are we going to do? Lola informed the two.

"Well we can't do anything but tell her and hope for the best." Was all Logan could think to say. The gang agreed and settled down for what could be good or bad they really didn't know what was going on in Zoey's head.

Later that day Zoey was wandering around campus trying to find Chase when she absent mindly bumped into Michael "Hey have you seen Chase? I'm starting to get worried I can't find him anywhere." Her words coming out in a worried tone.

"Come with me." Michael said grabbing her by the arm and leading him back to the guys' room. When they got there he had her sit down and handed her the note.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Read it." Was all that he said.

She opened it and started with each line her face fell a little more until she finished it. "Oh." Was all she could muster as a tear slid down her face. She thought about it for a while in silence. Her face lit up when it finally hit her.

"What are you going to do Zo?"

"He was willing to go halfway around the world for me. If I can't go to Boston for him I don't deserve him." She told him.

"What do you think you are going to do?" Michael asked looking at her.

"I'll need your help. Here's what I need….."

"Thank you Mrs. Brooks." The teacher said as she turned in her last final and headed for her room. Finally making it there she was met by the whole gang including James.

"What's going on?" Lola asked.

"I'm going to Chase. I need to make things right between us. Kinda ironic I'm going after him and him going after me is what started this whole thing." Zoey said. "Since finals are next week I got permission to take them and leave a week early."

"And Logan and I talked his father into buying a ticket for her to Boston. But once you get their it's all up to you." Michael finished the rest of the story. They all helped her pack and went with her to the airport.

"Well this is where our journey ends." Logan said as they called for her to board.

As the plane landed in Boston her heart started to flutter she was so close to him and yet she didn't know how he would react. She slowly stood as they left the plane and headed down to baggage claim. Grabbing her bags she headed out to find a cab.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked. She told him and they headed out down the road towards her future. "Here we are."

"Thanks" she said paying him and getting her bags. She headed up to the door and knocked.

"Zoey what are you doing here?" Mrs. Mathews asked. They had met when Chases' parents had come to PCA for a visit.

"I need to see Chase can I talk to him?" She answered.

"I think he is in the tree house out back that is where he goes when he wants to be alone and think." His mother told her and pointed her in the direction.

"Reaching the door to the tree house she took a deep breath and knocked.

--

**I know how the rest of the story is going to go I just have to work out the details of how to get their and have it all mesh together.**


	9. Long Trip For Love

Long trip for Love

**Hey guys here's the next Chapter thanks for all the great reviews so far. This one had to be my favorite to write and I hope it shows.**

Long trip for Love

She slowly made her way up to the tree house thinking back over the last three and a half years of her life and how it had lead her to this very moment. She realized that all the signs were there, how he always was happy when she was around and sad when she had to leave, how he was always the one to comfort her when she was down and the way he literally and figuratively fell over himself whenever she was around. Sighing loudly she knocked on the door hoping for the best but expecting the worst. After no answer she knocked again this time only louder. After receiving no answer she leaned her shoulder against the door and pushed her way in.

"Chase, are you in here?" She whispered. The room appeared empty until she was surprised by a motion in the corner. "Is that you?"

"What are you doing here?" Came a growl from the form in the corner of the room.

"I came to see if you were okay. You left and didn't tell me I know you were upset and I came to set things right." She whispered hoping he didn't start yelling and ask her to leave.

"Won't your boyfriend be mad you left just to make things right with just a friend?" he grumbled.

"Well I don't know that's why I came to talk to you." She replied.

"Huh" he grunted still not moving from his spot.

"I came to make things right with my friend and see what it took to make you so upset that you had to leave when things seemed to get a little hard." She said.

"Can we just sit together right now? We can talk about this later." Chase asked hoping she would agree. He had missed her arms around him even if they were just hugs.

"Sure, but you know we will have to talk about this sooner or later.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he motioned for her to come over and join him. She slowly made her way over hoping to not seem to excited that they were this close.

He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed her scent the lavender and vanilla made him relax instantly and the feel of her body sent shockwaves down his spine. They seemed to fit so well together he wondered why he had let the feelings he had for her go so long and not say anything. Now he knew they were obligated to be just friends for the rest of his life.

Zoey finally felt his breathing become more regular as he drifted off to sleep for the first time since he had come home. She sighed she didn't think he would be this bad but it just reinforced her idea that this was the guy she should be with. He looked so peaceful with her arms wrapped around him and she could tell he was dreaming happy dreams because of the smile on his face. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair like she always did but this time it was different she wanted to soothe his pain and make it all go away.

She started feeling her eyes sag as she hadn't slept since finishing her last final two days before. Slowly she rested her head on his and drifted off to sleep. As they slept they slowly came closer together until the only things between them were their clothes each of them feeling at peace.

Waking the next morning Chase was all alone in the tree house he wondered if the events of last night that seemed so fresh in his mind were only a dream. Scanning the floor he searched for any sign that last night hadn't been a dream and that's when he spotted her purse and he felt a lot better about what had gone. At least she was still around somewhere.

Just when he realized it wasn't a dream the door opened and in she walked carrying two plates of food.

"Your mom said you hadn't been eating very well and she wanted me to see if I can get you to eat anything." She cheerily told him.

As they sat and ate he looked at her like he always did before things had become so weird and she loved every second of it. She could tell by his eyes the love and passion were still there and she hadn't waited to long. "Are you ready to talk now?" She asked him.

"I don't know if I want to hear about how you and James are happy and my life as I knew it is over." He said with more hurt in his voice than he hoped.

"Look that's why I came here to see you. After I saw you on the beach that night I knew I had to make a choice." Was all she could get out until he cut her off.

"So what does your boyfriend think about you being here?" He asked her looking deeply in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know what do you think?" She said giving him a smirk.

His face lit up at the realization of what she had just said. "Do you mean it?" Was all he could get out.

"Look I realized that you went halfway around the world to make things right with me and no matter how hard I tried to ignore it if James had said to me what you did and the rest of the guys had asked me to stay the answer would be a no brainier. You mean everything to me and I was an idiot to not notice the signs for all those years. You know I would never purposely hurt you?" She told him.

Taking her cue he leaned in and barely brushed his lips against hers then moving away to see her reaction. He noticed the visible shiver that went through her body. Slowly she leaned in and returned the kiss this time it was filled with everything the two had felt for each other since the first time they met on her first day at PCA.

"Chase why do you love me?" Zoey asked she had wondered why since she thought back on all the things he had done for her and what she had put him through.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked and waited for her response. She just nodded to tell him yes. "Okay, well other than the obvious reasons of you being funny and beautiful not to mention my best friend." He paused "We still are best friends?" He asked looking at her.

"Of course we always will be no matter what happens." She replied.

"Well other than those reasons you are kind you always want to make people around you feel better. You will be the first to drop what you are doing to help a friend and you always know how to make someone feel better. You look into my heart when you look into my eyes and no one has ever been able to do that. Your touch sends shivers down my spine and…."

"And what?" she asked.

"Well this will sound cheesy but whenever you speak I hear angles sing and even though I've never seen your wings or halo I know they are there." Tears slowly start to slide down her face as his words go straight to her heart. "That's why I love you." He finishes.

"Why do you love me?" He returns the question to her.

"Well here." She says handing him a book.

"What is this?" He looks shocked that she would hand him an old worn notebook.

"Just read a few entries." Zoey tells him.

He opens the book to notice it is her diary. "I don't know if I should be seeing this Zo." She just looks at him reassuringly.

He starts to read.

_Dear Diary-_

_Today I started PCA I think it will be okay I have some great roommates even though they are a little weird. We will have to make some changes around here but that won't take very long. I can't believe that this place is a school I don't know how any work gets done here._

_It will be weird being away from mom and dad but at least I have Dustin he has come here before and that will help. _

_I already met a great guy. I get a weird feeling in my stomach when he's around and I barely even know him. I think this school is going to be so much fun._

_Love, Zoey_

Turning about halfway through the book he sees a page that seems to have been wet at one point so he reads it.

_Dear Diary_

_Well today started out normal and I thought things were going great in my life at this school and that's when things took a turn for the worst._

_I don't know how things could get much worse. The man of my dreams has moved on and I never even told him how I feel. What's worse is it's with Lola. I know I should be happy for both of them I mean they are both my friends and she is my roommate but now she gets to experience everything I wished for. I hope he can't see the jealousy and hurt in my eyes. He can always read me like a book and that scares me and that is what scares me the most._

The next entry

_Dear Diary_

_Things are looking up that sounds so bad for me to say but I just have to I'm so excited and I know I shouldn't be Chase and Lola broke up those couple of days were the hardest I can remember in my whole life. I mean she's my roommate and all but if I had to choose it would be Chase. It always would be and I wouldn't even have to think about it._

_Love, Zoey_

He looked at her and turned back to the book he would read a few more

_Dear Diary_

_Today has to be the best day of my life so far here at PCA. Chase broke up with that terrible Rebecca girl. Even the name gives me chills. The best part of it all is he did it because she said he had to choose her or me and he choose ME!! We promised at that moment that no other boyfriend or girlfriend would ever come between us. I know he meant it and so did I. I just hope I get the nerve to tell him before we have to find out if we will stick to that._

_Love, Zoey_

Looking back at her a tear slid down his cheek he had looked all through the book and saw no mention of James anywhere in it. He did see how upset he had made her when he told her to go and when he didn't say goodbye but nothing about a guy who had been her boyfriend for almost five months.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He finally said.

"The same reason you didn't." She told him.

"Hey Zo can I play something for you?" Chase asked "I really think it describes the way I feel about you."

"You know I know how you feel, I feel the same way but sure I would love to hear it." Zoey said while Chase grabbed his guitar and began to strum. He started playing Unbelievably Beautiful by Aaron Watson and by his voice she knew he meant every word.

_Whenever she walks flowers grow in her footsteps  
Whenever she talks all the birds hush their singing  
The heart of a saint and the face of an angel  
Absolutely unbelievably beautiful_Zoey was lost in Chases' eyes as he played there was something in them that made her feel loved and safe.

_And when this cruel world's been gettin' me down  
She'll take my frown and she'll turn it back around  
Like a clown, she'll crack a joke  
Acting crazy as a fool  
Absolutely unbelievably beautiful_Zoey thought back on all of the times while Chase was gone and she realized how much she had really missed all that he was in her life and what she really missed about him during their separation. This moment strengthened her resolve that she was right where she should be.

_It'd be a big old fat lie, if I said I  
Wasn't turned on just by her looks alone  
She's so much more, so much more than meets the eye  
She's an angel on loan from up above_Zoey just had to giggle at this point. She remembered Chase always telling her she was beautiful but she always thought he was just being a friend. However she could tell now that he was speaking from his heart and straight to hers.

_And when I come home and the day is sinkin down  
She'll set the mood and put some soft slow music on  
And all 7 wonders ain't half as wonderful  
Never ceases to amaze me  
The epitome of what love should be  
Absolutely unbelievably beautiful_

Zoey realized as he finished the song that for the three minutes it took to sing the song to her she had fallen helplessly head over heels in love with her best friend and there was no turning back even if she wanted to.

"Chase that was beautiful." She said shyly.

After the song they wrapped each other in an embrace that made each feel as though they were the only ones alive. Leaning against each other it had taken all day long but they were finally together and happy. They drifted off to sleep ready to take on whatever came.

The next morning they woke up at exactly the same moment and decided they were going back to PCA for the last few days before summer. They gathered up all their things and headed out hand in hand.

When they got on the plane to head back Zoey laughed.

"What?" Chase asked looking at her.

"We made up and got together in a tree house. I think that is a memory for the ages." She told him

They both laughed and agreed as they settled down for the trip back to their friends they knew there would be some explaining but that would be okay they were together and that was the most important thing. With that they sailed into the blue hand in hand.

**I know it was sappy and all but what can I say I'm a hopless romantic. There will be two maybe three more Chapters let me know what you think. Read and Review please it makes me feel great that you enjoy it. **


	10. Memory Lane

**This is the last day of the semester at PCA Chase and Zoey are back and have told their friends about what happened. There will be two songs in this chapter **

**When You Kiss Me - Shania Twain******

**Must have done something right – Relient K**

Memory Lane

Chase and Zoey met up at her dorm and headed for the beach. Chase wouldn't let on that he had planned the whole night while he was still in England. Upon arriving at the beach Zoey noticed the blanket and picnic basket that were awaiting them.

"Oh Chase the sun set and candles are just beautiful. Zoey whispered

They sat down for their picnic and enjoyed each others company. About an hour passed and they were just staring at each other both overjoyed at the fact that they were finally together.

Getting up from the blanket Chase went over to a small radio that sat beside them he put a CD in and pushed play when the music started Zoey knew that this was going to be a fun night.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

The look in his eyes as he made his way over to her let her know he wanted to be with her. He offered her had and helped her off the blanket onto the sand. Slowly he wrapped his arms softly around her waist and pulled her close her hands making their way up to his hair.

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

Oh, when you kiss me

At this line he slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his in a slow passionate kiss.

_I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah  
_

Zoey could feel her love growing for Chase with each beat of her heart. She was flying high as they swayed to the music.

_  
You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun_

I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

"You know I will love you for the rest of my life, right Zo?" Chase asked looking lovingly into her eyes.

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me_

"I do." Was all she could whisper.

"So are you ready for the rest of the night Zo?" Chase asked and all she could do was look at him with a confused look and nod.

They got up and left the beach and made their way back to campus. "Where are we going Chase?" She looked puzzled but smiled at his response.

"Where taking a trip down memory lane and our first stop is right here."

_And I know that it's so cliché  
To tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
And everyone watching us  
Just turns away with disgust  
This jealously  
They can see that we've got it going on_

They had made their way to the entrance of the campus there was the flag pole that set everything in motion just three years earlier. Their next stop was the stars that Chase fell down at the beginning of the second year. Zoey was smiling ear to ear at this point. The third stop was the quad where he fell down trying to tell her why he was running and couldn't talk.

_I can not wait for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right

"Zoey" Chase said "when I fell at the beginning of each year, I fell even more in love with you and I just thought I would let you see where it all began each and every year for the past three years. I will continue to fall more in love with you each and every day for the rest of our lives."

_Maybe I'm just lucky  
Must Have Done Something Right lyrics found on  
Cause it's hard to believe  
That somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliché  
To talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious  
To everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

I can not wait for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing that we've ever seen

As tears started to slide down her cheeks she leaned in and kissed him feeling the passion that he had. "I hope that some day I can be worthy of you." She said smiling.

"You are my prize that I have been chasing for the past three years. I think that you are well worth my time and love. Zoey I hope you realize I already think you are worthy." Chase said. "I guess it is time to head back to the beach."

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right

Zoey gave him a look "It's almost curfew"

"Not for us" He responded. When they got back to the beach the laid down on their blanket and fell asleep in each others arms staring at the stars. They both knew the world couldn't get any better.

**Thanks for reading guys there is one more chapter after this let me know what you think please it means a lot. **


End file.
